Hesitation
by krut09
Summary: Six years has seemed to fly by for Ash, Brock and Misty. With another Pokemon League Tournament over, they decide to head back to their home towns for some rest and relaxation before beginning another journey. But Misty is surprised by a visitor in the middle of the night! R&R! AshxMisty **Rated M for later content**


Chapter 1 Visitor

'_I can't believe another tournament is over. Now, I have to leave my friends again. Especially Ash.' _I thought. My face fell into a frown. After 6 years of traveling with them, I hate the times when we have to separate. Brock feels like an older brother. But Ash. He feels closer to my heart.

"So we will meet up again in a couple weeks?" Brock clarified. Ash nodded.

"Yeah, we could all use a little R&R before we continue traveling." Ash said.

"Pika pika chaa… (I will miss you guys…)" Pikachu said sadly while atop Ash's shoulder.

"Pikachu, this isn't goodbye!" Ash told him reassuringly. I smiled and scratched behind his ear.

"It's only till next time!" I confirmed. I realized how close I was to Ash because of my affection towards Pikachu and I got a little scared he would notice. I took a few steps back and sighed to myself.

"Great then! I can't wait to see my family! I'll see you guys later!" Brock said as he began to walk towards his home town of Pewter City.

"Alright Brock! See you then! Don't be a stranger!" Ash called, waving his arm way over his head. I waved to him as well, sad to see him go. Soon, he was out of sight when he disappeared into the distance.

Ash scratched the back of his neck as he turned back to me. I held my hands behind my back and scuffled the dirt under my feet nervously.

'_Why do I have to get all nervous when I'm alone with him?'_ I thought to myself.

"Well Misty, I guess we should get going too." Ash said. I sighed again.

"I guess so." I replied. Ash grinned as he walked up to me.

"Take your own advice! It's just till next time!" He told me putting a comforting arm around my shoulders. I couldn't help the tears that filled my eyes. I flung myself at him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Thanks Ash." I said, pulling back to look up into his eyes. _'When did he get so much taller than me?' _I questioned, but I really didn't care. I liked his height. I liked everything about him. Like? More than like. I LOVE everything about Ash Ketchum.

"Promise you'll stay in touch?" I asked. He smiled brilliantly at me and nodded.

"Of course! You know I wouldn't miss fighting with you for two weeks!" He teased. I giggled and he hugged me one more time. Pikachu leapt into my arms and hugged me. "Come on Pikachu. Let's go home." He said. "Misty, take care till we meet back up, okay?"

I nodded and smiled at him. He started walking with Pikachu on his shoulder. But then he stopped.

I watched him and my heart lurched. Longing for him to came back and embrace me as if he loved me. To tell me he will never let me go.

He turned back towards me. I felt a flock of Butterfree fluttering inside my belly. I saw his eyes lock with mine. My knees buckled. But all that came was a wave goodbye. My heart sank. I waved back. With a smile, he turned and continued on his way. I sighed and went in my own direction.

'_If I use Gyarados I can ride the nearby river and be home before sundown.'_ I planned. The river was a shortcut to Cerulean City that most people don't know about. I walked quickly to the river bank.

"Gyarados! Come out!" I yelled, throwing my pokéball into the water. The giant snake-like fish emerged with a roar. It swam to the bank where I stood. It happily nuzzled me and I petted it with a giggle. "Are you ready to go for a swim?" I asked him, even though I knew the answer. He roared with excitement.

"I think it might be a good time for the others to get some exercise too!" I throw my other pokéballs as Seaking, Starmie, Seadra, Dewgong and Golduck emerged. (And yes, Psyduck finally evolved!) I hopped on top of Gyarados's neck. "Alright everyone! Let go home!" I exclaimed and we were off.

The wind blew through my orange locks and I took in a deep breath. I released it with a sigh.

'_I wish Ash could be here to take in this fresh river air with me.' _I thought.

All I could think about was him. His face, his voice, his body, were all that filled my mind. _'Ah, his body.'_ I closed my eyes and smiled at the image of his toned muscles and washboard abs that came to mind. He's not like some of the bulky pokémon trainers. He's very lean but still muscular. I think his build is perfect.

'_Just my taste!'_ I told myself with a grin.

I let myself daydream about Ash until I noticed the sun about to set. _'I must be close to home.'_ I thought. I looked ahead and confirmed my suspicions. I could see my home, the Cerulean Gym just as I was looking up.

We reached the bank just outside the city limits. I recalled my pokémon and kissed Gyarados's pokéball. "Good work!" I praised. I put them in my backpack and walked into town.

The gym was just as I remembered it as I stepped in the front doors.

"Misty!" My three sisters cried in unison. They all hugged me at the same time and I was starting to feel smothered.

"Girls! Let go! It's not like I'm going anywhere soon!" I said in annoyance. They pulled back.

"We just haven't seen you in so long!" Daisy exclaimed with a tear in her eye. She whipped it away quickly.

"Yeah! And you rarely ever call!" Violet scolded.

"Don't be so harsh on her! She's been training really hard! Right Misty?" Lily defended, hugging me again. I nodded and hugged my older sister. I was grateful for her defense against my other two sisters.

"Well anyways, we are glad you are home Misty." Daisy said sincerely with a smile. Violet and Lily nodded in agreement.

"Thanks girls." I told them, returning their smiles.

I decided to go for a swim before heading to bed. I knew my pokémon were tired but I hadn't swam myself in a while. I ran to my old room and grabbed a fresh, clean, pink bikini and headed to the pool. I released my pokémon again and let them rest in the pool as I descended into the pool myself.

I swam back and forth. Letting my mind wander as I did. _'I wonder what Ash is doing right now?'_ I thought. Stopped my swim after my last lap and glanced at the clock. It was late now. "I hope he has gotten home or set up camp by now." I said to myself with worry.

Then, I heard a crack of thunder. It made me jump. That was when I noticed the rain hitting the roof. _'Oh no! When did it start storming?'_ I thought. _'And poor Ash is out there alone. I hope he is okay.'_

I got out of the pool and dried myself off with a towel. My pokémon came to the surface of the water looking at me intently. _'They can sense that I'm worried.'_ I smiled at them and walked back over to the edge. "I'm okay guys. I'm just worried about Ash." I told them.

All of the sudden, I heard a faint knocking. Was that the door? I wrapped the towel around me and headed that way. I quickly jogged down the hall until I was in front of the doors at the entrance of the gym. I hesitated, wondering if I really just heard knocking. Sure enough, the knocking came again. It seemed to jolt me. I grabbed to the door and flung it open.

My jaw dropped and the Butterfree returned to my stomach. The person knocking on my door in the middle of the night in a thunder storm was none other than Ash Ketchum.

He was slightly panting, soaking wet, with Pikachu tucked in his jacket, close to his chest. He looked up at me and smiled. My breath hitched.

"Hey Misty." He said softly. My heart skipped a beat when I heard him say my name.

"Ash! What are you doing here? I mean, you're soaked! Come in!" I stammered, grabbing his hand and pulling him inside.

I quickly shut the door behind us and dragged him to the living room where the fireplace was located. I sat him down and without thinking twice, I took off the towel I had wrapped around me. He was hunched over as he sat there. Basically, unmoving. I took off his hat and draping the towel over his head, rubbed his drenched, messy hair with it. Ash unzipped his jacket and let Pikachu out.

The mouse shook the water off its fur like a dog, then plopped down on his back in front of the fire and fell asleep. "Chaa… (I'm pooped…)" Pikachu whined before he passed out.

I stopped on his hair and slowly pulled the towel off his head. I wrapped the slightly wet towel around his shoulders and sat myself on my knees in front of him. His hair covered his eyes. I could barely see his face.

"What are you doing here Ash?" I asked. "You could have been home by now."

He lifted his head and his eyes met mine. The softness and also hurt they held made me shiver. But then he put his grin on.

"You're not excited to see me?" He teased. I shook my head to clear my mind.

"Of course I'm happy to see you! I just thought-" I said, but he placed a finger over my lips to cut me short. His touch felt like Pikachu was sending tiny jolts through my skin. _'When was the last time he touched me?'_ But, again, I really didn't care. He was touching my now.

"Just leave it at that." He told me softly.

Placing the towel on the floor beside him, he slid his jacket off his shoulders and off his arms, then threw it on the floor close to the fire. His tee shirt underneath was also soaked. He grabbed it from behind his head and pulled the wet fabric over his head and down his arms and it joined his jacket on the floor.

I looked at him. Droplet of rain stood on his skin. The body I daydreamed about earlier was right in front of me. Guns blazing. His body was gorgeous. _'Oh god was he gorgeous!' _I thought.

I felt my face get hot from the blush that betrayed me. I turned my head to look away. I placed a hand on my cheek to hide the pink on my cheeks. I saw him shift out of my peripheral vision. I couldn't help but look. He was standing over me, looking at me. He reached out his hand, offering to help me up. I took it.

We stood there, staring at one another, for what seemed like hours to me. I felt like his eyes were trying to tell me something. They were so soft and kind. I wanted to reach out and caress his cheek. Feel his warm skin against mine. I wanted to embrace him. Hold him close and never let go. But he didn't feel that way towards me. _'Especially when he is half naked.'_ I thought. That was when it hit me. I looked down and saw nothing but my pink bikini.

I squeaked in embarrassment and surprise. Covering myself the best I could with my arms. I hurried to grab the towel off the floor by Ash's feet. I looked up to see his face just as surprised as mine. I stood with the towel covering the front of me. I looked at him from under my bangs. Not wanting him to see my blush that I knew was covering my cheeks. I watched him when he saw me with the towel. His expression switched from surprise to realization to amusement. My blush deepened.

"Why are you covering up?" He asked, stepping closer towards me. I took a step back. "Feeling self-conscious?" He asked, taking another step forward. I take another step back.

"No!" I protested. Then, I leaned my weight back on my heels. "I just- I just didn't want to make you have to see me looking so indecent." I whispered. I watched his face. It first became angry, but then it softened again. Softer than before.

He took a few quick steps closer. I stepped back and was met by the wall. My back pressed against it and he was only inches away from me. His eyes burned through me. I couldn't tell what that emotion in his eyes meant. _'Passion? For what?'_ I wondered, but my mind was too encased by the sight of the half naked guy standing so close to me.

He pressed one of his hands against the wall beside my face. My face was flushed. My arms were pinned to my sides. _'What is he doing?'_ I asked myself. _'He's… so… close…' _My mind didn't know what was happening and neither did my body. I felt a tingling in my lower stomach. I squeezed my thighs together. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his.

With his free hand, he gently grazed my cheek with his finger tips. He brought his face so close to mine that I could feel his breath fan over my skin. My breath hitched in my throat from the contact.

"Don't say things like that." He said. Then he leaned by my ear. "You're beautiful just the way you are." He whispered. My heart jumped in my chest. My whole body was jolted. I felt myself blush.

'_He thinks I'm beautiful?_' I asked myself. _'He's never told me that before._' He returned to look back into my face. His eyes searched mine, gauging my reaching. He proceeded forward but stopped just before his lips touched mine. He hesitated.


End file.
